I was just an only child
by Kindred01
Summary: Loki feels like he can finally tell Thor a secret he had been carrying for the last 17 years.


Thor stood looking out the window, the stars flew passed their ship in a blur as they hurtled through space towards Earth. Asgard lay in ashes and their people all looking at Thor for the answers 'Are we safe?' 'Where are we going?' It lays heavy on Thor's mind as he fought to find sleep but it seems the Sandman wasn't going to visit him. Pushing himself up he looked down at his sleeping companion, Loki lay curled up under the pile of blankets naked but his face was twisting in pain. "No… Eagan." He mumbled in his sleep.

Frowning Thorn leaned down and started to stroke his face, it's been a while since they been together like this, seeing Loki like this. Loki wrinkles his nose and then opens his eyes up at him. "Sorry," Thor mumbled as he watched those bright green eyes stare at him. "I didn't mean to wake you but you were having a nightmare." Swallowing a lump in his throat Loki changed the subject.  
"Ummm question why are you awake?" Came a sleepy purr, as Loki sits up and tilts his head at the blonde.  
"I'm just thinking of our journey ahead of us." He sighed tiredly as he watches the bed sheets fall off Loki's body, Thor growled seeing the marks he left on Loki's pale body the bite on his shoulder sealing their bond.  
"I know you're upset about losing Asgard but you saved thousands of lives." He smiled as he got up onto his knees and leaned over cupping his face and kissing him.  
"You helped." He whispered  
"Well, I'm glad you notice." He smirked as he kissed his nose.

Loki smile falters as he leaned back and took a deep sigh…I have to tell him, I can't hide this anymore…"I know we haven't been on the best of terms in the last few years."  
"It's been many years Loki." The thunder god tells him dully, but the dark-haired god waved his hand at him.  
"A few, many it doesn't matter the length but there is something I need to tell you. I know you may find it hard to believe me so…" He turned to face him again and picked up the alpha's large hand and placed it to his mating bite. "Trust our bond." He smiled sadly  
"Loki if you're going to tell me you slept with Bruce I already know and I'm not mad." Loki raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled shaking his head.  
"No, that isn't what I was going to tell you, but we will talk about that later." He ran his fingers through his hair and then looked down at his hand looking down at the scar on his hand and rubbed it.  
"Loki," Thor whispered his name.  
"You're a father." He tells him as he looked up at the deep blue eye of his mate  
"What?" Loki sighed and looked back down at his hand.

Loki was quiet for a moment as he stared at his hand he felt sick talking about this but he has to tell him now. "Remember about 17/18 years ago when I felt for a long time." Thor frowned as he remembered the year Loki went missing "I went to Odin and I told him I was pregnant with your child. It was the first time I saw him look at me as if I was a monster, he gave me a choice either he will remove the child and have me exiled or I leave Asgard and I take care of the problem myself. Loki looked up at Thor whose one good eye was wide and his mouth was open.  
"He told us you were on a mission?" Loki snorted bitterly.  
"I went to Midgard where I stayed; I gave birth to our child a son and went looking for a family that will look after him."  
"Loki…" He reached out and touches his shoulder as he sees tears gather in his mate's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"When I returned Odin threatened to find our child and kill it. I had no choice but to hid him and keep him safe. But I fear he may be in danger now Thanos found out him that is how he controlled me. He knew I would do anything to protect him you think I wanted to attack Midgard? All those horrible things…well apart from humiliating you and take the throne out right from under your nose, but the other things no." Thor licked his lips his mouth felt dry as he listens to his throat he could feel the truth of his words through their bond.

"Why would Thanos want our son?" He finally said Loki looked up at him as he wiped the tears from his face.  
"He's omega." Loki pulled his knees up to his chest and warped his arms around them looked away from Thor "He did unspeakable things to me and he will do them to Eagan." He tells him. "I'm sorry I haven't told you until now but I was trying to protect him but I have a feeling our time is running out." Thor leaned over and cupped his face and kissed him.  
"We will find him." He whispered as he pulled his dark-haired mate into his arms and let him cry into his shoulder. "We will find our son."


End file.
